Imagination Gone Wild
by Crazy Queen Of Darkness
Summary: while christina was sitting at home watching tv her and her friend are sucked in the naruto world. watch them fight through strange creatures destroy great tv shows and so much randomness. dont like dont read!
1. a strange begining

**This was created by me and my bff connie as you can see int he storyy my friends (connie, christina, and kristen) are in it and so is my nemises ,krystyna, the only unclamed charecter is isabelle whaich is me isabelle is my name dont where it out.**

**disclamer i dont own anything other then the things you see above**

CH1 A STRANGE BEGGINING

_ONE DAY CHRISTINA WAS SITTING AAT HOME EATING PIE WHEN SUDDENLY SHE WAS SUCKED INTO THE TV_

**CHRISTINA**- WTF......IM IN THE NARUTO WORLD!!HEY ITS BASKETBALL HEAD

**TOBI**- HI LADY

**CHRISTINA**- WHY DO YOU HAVE A BASKETBALL HEAD?

**TOBI**- TOBI HAS A MASK ON

**CHRISTINA**- WHY ARE YOU TALKING IN THE THIRD PERSON?

**TOBI**-BUT THEIR'S ONLY TWO OF US

**CHRISTINA**- I MEAN-

**TOBI-** I KNOW ILL GET SEMPAI!!

**CHRISTINA**-WHO THE HELL IS SEMPAI?

**TOBI**-_GASP_-YOU DONT KNOW SHES A-

**DEIDARA**-TOBI WHERE ARE YOU AND WHO IS THAT LADY

**CHRISTINA**-WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND I AM CHRISTINA

**DEIDARA**- IM-

**TOBI**-THHATS SEMPAI! ISNT SHE PREETY!!

_CHRISTINA STARES AT DEIDARA AND TOBI_

_DEIDARA IS TRYING TO STRANGLE TOBI FOR CALLING HIM A GIRL_

**CHRISTINA**- WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO BASKETBALL HEAD?!

**TOBI**-_WHILE BEING STRANGELED_- ITS... TOBI

**DEIDARA**-BECAUSE HES AN IDIOT ,GETS LOST, NAD TALKS TO RANDOM PEOPLE, AND ANNOYS THE HELL OUT OF EVERYONE

**CHRISTINA**-OKAY.....WAIT YOU JUST DESCRIBED KRISTEN

**TOBI AND DEIDARA**- WHOS KRISTEN??????!

_KRISTEN POPS OUT OF NOWHERE AND GOES-WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE-THEN DISSAPEARS INTO JELLO_

**TOBI**-JELLO!!!!!

**DEIDARA**-NO TOBI!!! IT COULD BE POISIONUS

**CHRISTINA**- NO IT WILL ONLY MAKE HIM REALLY STUPID

**DEIDARA**- NOT POSSIBLE HES ALREADY STUPID

_TOBI EATS THE JELLO_

**DEIDARA**- TOBI NOOOOOO!!!!!!

* * *

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER A SURPRISE APPEARANCE. SO DO YOU LIKE MY STORY IT MIGHT NOT BE THAT GOOOD. BUT I THINK ITS AWSOME!!!! I WANNA GIVE A CHEER OUT TO MY HOMEGIRLS! **_WHATS UP GIRLS JUST CHILLEN ARE YOU. NOT RAISE THE ROOF. ITS ON FIRE!!!!_**


	2. a suprise apperance

Hey it's the second chapter. Yeah!!

Disclaimer-I don't own any naruto characters only my friend s and the plot.

______________________________________________________________________________

Christina: Um…..okay

Tobi: Tobi likes jello!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Deidara: That's it Tobi your going home!

Tobi: Noooooooo!!

Christina: Don't be mean to Tobi!

Deidara: Oh, yeah?

Deidara grabs a stick and whacks Christina and Tobi over the head, causing them to pass out. –later- Christina wakes up and feels the wind on her face. She gets up and sees she is very high above ground. Then she notices Deidara.

Christina: -freaking out- Are you kidnapping me?!

Christina and Deidara then get into a fight over whither its okay to kidnap people. This is very loud conversation and wakes Tobi up.

Tobi: Tobi needs sleepy time!!

Deidara: o_O

Christina: o_O

Deidara: Whatever where here anyways.

-AT BASE-

Pein: who's the girl?

Deidara: Tobi found a girl.

Pein: okay….. Wait, what?!

Deidara: No, no, no, not that way

-WHOOOSH-

Everyone turns around and sees a black chick (Isabelle) writing and an asian chick next to her (Connie).

Christina: Isabelle? Why are you here?

Connie: Isabelle, how'd you do that?

Isabelle: Do what?

Connie: Make it sound like Christina talked.

Christina: I'm over here! –Waves arms-

Isabelle and Connie: What the…

Both turn around to see Christina waving, Tobi eating jello (?), Deidara with a what-the-hell face, and a confused Pein. Isabelle realizes that they're in her story.

Isabelle: I have the magic pen –laughs crazily-

Connie walks over to Christina who stopped waving

Connie: -sigh- we're in her world now. -#

Isabelle: hey!! The magic pen ran out of ink!!

I hope you like the story review please it make s me happy. Oh and if they're are any errors tell me


	3. ENTER ZETSU

Finally I have written chapter 3. Hope you like it

Disclaimer-I don't own any naruto characters only my friends and the plot

Isabelle: WTF!! OMG!! The magic pen ran out of ink!! It can't run out of ink it's a magic pen!!!!

Tobi: Magic pen!!!

Tobi goes back to eating jello (a.k.a.-Kristen)

Deidara: You brought that with you?

-Connie glomps Deidara-

Connie: Deidara-kun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Deidara: get off me crazy lady!!

Isabelle: damn the magic –hey Tobi!!

-Isabelle glomps Tobi-

Tobi: friend!!

Christina: this is so random!

Zetsu comes in after waking up-

Zetsu: Pein I'm going to get some food –sees girls- hey fresh meat!!

Pein: No! Zetsu, no! They're part of our research!!

Isabelle, Connie, Christina: what research!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pein: the research of how three random girls are in our base

-Tobi is restraining Zetsu-

Tobi: no Zetsu you cant eat Tobi's friends!

-Pein grabs a random chicken leg and throws it out the window-

Pein: fetch, Zetsu, fetch!!

Zetsu: FOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pein: do you know these people?

Christina: yeah, their some crazy friends of mine

Pein: can you help me with something –holds up complicated math homework-

Christina: oh I know!

-Pein and Christina start chatting, suddenly Krystyna walks in-

Krystyna: this is so ruining my nails.

Deidara: where do these people come from?!!!!

Isabelle: it's the devil!! –thinks of an evil plan- Tobi tie her up! –grins evily

-Tobi ties her up, then Connie lets go of Deidara and puts an apple in her mouth and pushes her down. then goes back to Deidara.. Zetsu comes in and sees Krystyna.-

Zetsu: FOOOOD!!!!!!!!!! XD

-Zetsu grabs and eats Krystyna.-

Isabelle: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH

-does a victory dance

Hahhahahhahahahahahhahahaha the third chapter is up my minions. And don't forget R.E.V.I.E.W.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. money

hey guys i recovered only one chapter because it was on a flash drive. most of these characters are not like themselves. and this computer acts strange so.. j3454 . damn it randomly does that.

* * *

-Isabelle continues victory dance-

Deidara: WOW. i never seen someone so happy, except when Kakuzu found the 100$ dollar bill on the floor.

-Kakuzu walks in-

Kakuzu: MONEY!? i heard money?

Deidara: speak of the devil.

Connie: hi deidara. Im a BIG fan

Deidara:how do you know me?

Connie: i know everything about you. Ive been watching you.

Deidara: okay...........

Kakuzu: wheres the money!!!!!

Pein: calm down, calm down

Kisame: who are the chicks?

Pein: lets go to the hall.

**AT THE HALL**

Pein, christna, connie, and isabelle, are on stage everyone else are in chairs.

Pein: first up is christina

christina: hi

Pein: next is black chick

Isabelle: it is I-S-A-B-E-LLE. GO ISABELLE!!!! YEAH

PEIN:NEXT UP ANOTHER ASIAN CHICK

connie: its connie get that through your thick skull!!

pein: touchy

-kristen pops up-

kristen: boogey on down, yeah, boogey on down

krisren starts dancing

pein: who the hell are you!!!?

kristen: your worst nightmare

kristen then dissapears into mist

everyone: O.o


End file.
